A Proposition
by Thetimeseeker
Summary: Future Industries' CEO Asami Sato is being tracked by the Triple Threat Triads, and it is now up to the Chief of Police to help her out. Linsami. Rated M just in case. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.

A Proposition- Chapter 1  
Lin had received a call at three in the morning, her phone ringing on the bedside table. She picked up.  
"Chief here." She mumbled. It was one of her lieutenants on the other end.  
"Chief, I have an incident report and witness that you may be interested in."  
Lin sighed.  
"And this couldn't wait until morning because..?"  
"Miss Sato was attacked by the Triple Threats and requests an audience with you."  
"I'll be there in twenty minutes." She hung up the phone, and got out of bed. She changed out of her night wear into her police uniform, grabbed her keys and left her apartment.

She arrived at the station, looking slightly disheveled, her hair sticking out in odd places. Lin walked into her office where a tired Asami Sato sat in a chair in front of her desk.

"I received a call that you were assaulted by the Triple Threat Triad," Lin sat at her desk, turning on the desk lamp next to her. "You weren't harmed were you? I'm not sure why you requested me to talk to."

"No, not badly at least. I came here to talk to you about the Triple Threats." Asami looked up from the floor as she spoke.  
"I'm sure you know about the sting operation that Mako and I did. Well, as payment for the extra man power to run the operation, I offered my top line Satomobiles."

"Not a smart move young lady. And now you can be associated firmly with the triads." Lin retorted.

"Let me finish. I didn't pay them because they double crossed us. And now they want me to still give them the vehicles that we had previously agreed on." Asami explained.  
"And you requested to talk to me because...?" Lin raised an eyebrow.  
"I have an offer to make you. I understand that the Republic City Police Force has been having budget problems concerning their transportation. I can give your force new Satomobiles." 

"What's in it for you?"

"Be my body guard. At least until the Triple Threats are caught."  
Lin almost laughed. Asami Sato's body guard?  
"And why exactly did you choose me of all people? I already have a busy job. I can't just stop being chief and let the city fall apart while you run away from your own problems." Lin's brow furrowed.

"Just here me out. You can also use me to get to the Triple Threats. And who else is better at catching thugs than Chief Lin Beifong?"  
Lin thought for a moment, looking down at her desk.

"You are right about the budget problems, and our frustrating inability to properly catch the Triple Threats in action. I will have to hand my position to my first captain if I do this, and I know that President Raiko will not be pleased." Lin paused. "I'll do it, but it's risky. I don't want you getting hurt."

"That's why you'll be my body guard." Asami replied. She stood up.  
"Meet me this afternoon at the Sato Mansion and we can set up the arrangements."

"I hope you know what you're doing Miss Sato, I'm not the most pleasant security personnel to be around." Lin stood up as well, leading the heiress out the office double doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Lin arrived at the Sato estate around mid day. She was greeted by a servant at the main door, who led her to a study deep in the Sato mansion.

"Chief Beifong has arrived." The servant announced to the heiress, who was on a ladder retrieving books off a tall shelf. She climbed down, motioning to a chair.

"Please, sit down. I think we have a few things to talk about." Lin did so, sitting in a chair in front of the non bender's business desk. Asami sat across from her, setting aside her books.

"I made arrangements for a room down the hall from my own, you can sleep there while you stay here." Lin nods before looking at the heiress.

"What is the estate's foundation made of?" She asked. Asami looked puzzled, but took out a folder from a drawer in her desk. It contained blue prints of the home. She flipped through a few pages.

"Marble, and concrete. Why do you ask?"

"Are the floors stone as well?"

"Most of them, yes." Asami answered. "At least on the first floor it's all marble flooring."

"I'll need all the rugs taken off the stone floors. That way I can accurately sense who and what is on the estate." Lin explained. Asami gazed at Lin for a moment.  
"Alright. Any other requests?"

"I want a map of the Sato estate." Asami pulled out a large pamphlet from the folder on her desk.  
"These are the final blue prints of the mansion." She handed the metal bender the pamphlet. "Don't loose them, it's the only copy I own." Asami leaned forward, propping her chin up with her arm.

"So, I'm assuming that you want me to be around you at all times?" Lin asked, not completely thrilled with the idea.

"Most of the time, yes. That's what body guards do." Asami replied. "Just when I'm out at work and out in the city. Those are my main concerns."

"What is your work schedule?" Lin asked.

"I work week days, from eight till seven 'o' clock." Asami answered. "I'll still need you on the estate on the weekends however. I doubt that the triads take breaks over the weekend."

"They don't." Lin answered curtly. "I'll have to get back to work soon. I have to sign paper work for my temporary "resign"."

"How much does the media know about this?" Asami asked.

"The media doesn't know anything about it yet. They will question where I am in meantime, but since this is a security detail, the media won't be given information about my whereabouts." Lin answered.

"Good. Luckily the press doesn't follow me around as much any more. So we will have a better chance of catching the Triple Threats." Lin stood up.

"I'll be back in an hour, don't go anywhere until I get back." Lin said crossing her arms.

"Alright chief. I'll have lunch prepared here." Lin walked out of the study, and left the estate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Lin walked her rounds around the estate, she did it three times a night. It had been a week since she had arrived with a briefcase of her things. And so far there were no signs of mischief. She had followed Asami like a shadow during her stay, and while the heiress was at work. Sometimes it seemed that the Sato girl forgot that she was even there, and startle when Lin would say something. Sometimes when they got home, Asami would start on about how busy her day was, and then Lin would have to remind her that she was there the entire time. Lin did not find the art of trade very interesting, so she would often bring a book along with her during faculty meetings or when Asami had to make concept plans for Future Industries' next project. She found herself being under stimulated.

Lin put her book down, watching the Sato girl adjust something in a Satomobile engine. Her hair was up, and she had oil smears on her face.

"Where exactly did the Triple Threats attack you?" Lin asked, crossing her legs.

"On eighteenth avenue. I was riding my moped back home from work, I had stayed late that night. They came up in one of their hot rods and tried to run me off the road." Asami stood up straight, looking at her handy work, before closing the hood of the Satomobile.  
"One of the earth benders took me down, and they pulled over, shouting about how they were going to kidnap me for the ransom amount of what they deserved."  
Asami wiped her face off with a towel.  
"I got away, after using my glove a few times, luckily one of your patrol officers was nearby and scared them off." She finished.  
"Wasn't there supposed to be a report written on this?" Asami asked.

"The officer that found you was Shen. He's well known for not incorporating enough details in his reports." Lin explained. "I can't tell you how many times I've been tempted to send him to a literacy class of some kind." Lin said, standing up. She shook her head. "It seems like the academy sends over dumber recruits every year." Lin looks over at the clock on the wall.

"It's getting late. I think we should go home, Miss Sato." Lin walked over to where Asami was standing.

"I want to test this one out first, I just fixed the gear shift, and I want to make sure it works." Asami threw her towel on a workbench, before climbing into the Satomobile, starting the ignition. The engine came to life, emitting a small roar.  
"Want me to take you out for a spin?" She asks from the vehicle seat. Lin crosses her arms.  
"You wouldn't want a Triple Threat to get me now, would you?" Asami called over to the metal bender. Lin sighed before climbing into the passenger seat. Asami pushed down on the gas, the Satomobile shooting down the runway of the Future Industries' test track. Asami switched gears, the vehicle going faster. She switched again, listening the motor's transitions as she drove forward. Lin held onto her seatbelt, the Satomobile racing around a curve.  
"And how on earth would the Triads pose a threat when you're going this fast?" Lin shouted over the roar of the engine.  
"You never know!" Asami laughed. She switched up to the last gear, drifting the tires on another curve. Lin grit her teeth, hearing the rubber screech across the tar pavement. The heiress then slowed down, returning to the garage pit stop. "Now we can go home. The shift works fine." Asami said as she parked the vehicle and turned off the engine.  
"I don't see how anything still works after you driving it." Lin mumbled. Asami raised an eyebrow.  
"And yet you barely know how to drive a stick shift." Lin sighed.  
"Alright... Let's just go home, Miss Sato." Asami chuckles next to her. They left the hangar, Lin's book forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lin woke with a start, her hand touching the stone floor. She felt vibrations coming from the roof. She swung her legs out of bed, untangling herself from red silk sheets. There were seven people on the roof, none of them she recognized as estate servants. She grabbed a metal cable from her bedside table before darting down to Asami's room. She knocked before entering. The heiress sat up in her bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"What's going on?"  
Lin pressed a finger to her lips.  
"Triad members are on the roof." She muttered under her breath.  
"I want you to stay here."

"No, I can help-" Asami was interrupted by a crash coming from somewhere within the mansion.

"We can argue later. Stay. Put." Lin turned her gaze towards the heiress, eyes hard and unyielding. Lin left Asami in the room, locking the double doors with her metalbending behind her. She felt three sets of footsteps coming toward her, two firebenders and an earth bender. Lin bolted around the corner, spotting the criminals down the long hallway. She ran towards them, unwrapping her metal cord. She grabbed one of the firebenders with it, throwing him against a stone pillar, knocking the wind out of the man. The earth bender thrust an arm forward, after taking a step forward, sending a trail of marble shooting towards Lin. She dodged it, sidestepping the other firebender, before grabbing him behind the collar, bringing his head down on her knee. The firebender fell on the floor unconscious. Lin turned back to the earth bender, the other firebender getting up, leaning against the pillar. He shot a flame at her, she sidestepped again, however the earth bender caught her in the ribs with a chunk of marble, catching her off guard. She winced after getting back up, punching the floor, sending both of the criminals back against the wall, knocking them out. She felt three more Triple Threat members running towards her, hearing the racket. Two water benders and a fire bender.  
"Look, it's Beifong!" One of the water benders pointed at her.  
"Get her!" The other one shouted, pulling water out of a water skin he was carrying. Lin got back into a stance, waiting for them to make their move. The firebender kicked a cloud of flames at her, she blocked it with a wall of stone. She punched the barrier, causing it to collide with her attacker, pinning him to the floor. The water benders took that as a queue to send ice shards hurtling towards her. Lin kicked up three chunks of marble, sending them to engage the ice shards. The two elements collided, both finding their targets. Lin fell back as a missed shard dug sharply into her side. She ignored it, sending another wave of boulders at the water benders, hitting one them out cold. The other jumped over the stone projectiles and landed behind her, slashing at her shoulder with another ice attack. She yelled out, her shoulder stinging harshly. She swung out a fist, punching the water bender square in the face. He growled, holding his now bleeding nose. He looked up at her, getting ready to charge, before a sickening electric noise came from behind him. He fell forward unconscious, revealing an angry Asami Sato with her electric glove.

"What are you doing out here?" Lin growled, holding her side, blood seeping through her pajama top.

"Making sure that you aren't dead. And by the looks of it you need medical assistance." Asami put her hands on her hips. "And the police are here."

"I'm fine." Lin stood up straight, hiding a wince. Asami laughed.  
"That's the biggest lie I've heard from you. C'mon, I have a first aid kit in my bathroom." Lin sighed, following the non bender as her officers took away the triad members.

"One of them got away." She said, sitting on a bench in the master bathroom. Asami walked up to her with a cloth doused in medical alcohol.

"It doesn't matter now, take off your night shirt."

"Excuse me?"

"Lin, I said take off your shirt. You're bleeding." Asami sighed before pulling on Lin's button up shirt, trying to slip it off her. Lin yelped.

"Alright! Let me do it. Spirits." Lin growled, unbuttoning the night shirt.

"You didn't stay put like I told you to." She said curtly, brow furrowed as she glared at the Sato girl. "You hired me as your body guard, but won't listen to my safety precautions."

"And yet I stopped that water bender from cutting you open again." Asami shot back.

"You didn't need to do that. I had it under control." Lin said, hissing as Asami roughly placed the damp cloth on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to just sit there and watch while you fight seven Triad members on your own. I'm not defenseless."

"Then why did you hire me?"

"Because we can work together, and you are the best house alarm money can buy." Asami answered, as she finished cleaning Lin's shoulder. Lin only sighed in response.  
"They're going to come back you know." She said. "And now they know that I'm here." Asami taped down a strip of gauze over the wound, before unwrapping a roll of bandage.

"Should I hire more security then?" Asami suggested.

"No. We'll have to move you somewhere else." Lin answered. Lin felt the bandage that Asami was wrapping around her shoulder tighten at that statement.

"I don't want to leave. I have too many designs and prototypes on the estate to just leave behind."

"I meant temporarily, Miss Sato." Lin growled, Asami tying the bandage almost too tightly.

"Then where would I go?" Asami moved to Lin's side. The ice shard had partially melted, allowing the wound to weep freely. She carefully took it out, throwing the shard in a trash can. Lin grunted as it was removed.

"You could stay with me. I have an apartment downtown. That way you could still have access to your work." Lin answered. She held back a cry when Asami placed the cloth on her side, the alcohol stinging badly. She shook, involuntarily grabbing Asami's hand that was holding the cloth. She relaxed as the stinging faded away. Asami looked at her, an apologetic look in her eyes.  
"Couldn't they find me there too?" She pointed out. She placed gauze over the cut.  
"If you stay here, they will have an advantage. If we move positions, where they don't know where I live, then we can gain better protection, and still draw them out." Lin replied. Asami unrolled another bandage.

"How would we draw them out?"

"It can work in two ways. If they suspect that you left, then Triad activity will increase as they try to find you. They will then be more likely to make a mistake. If they don't suspect that you left, then they will return to the estate, and I will have my officers on the grounds to catch them." Lin explained. Asami finished tying the bandage.

"Alright, I'll do it. But only if I'm allowed to help." Asami said, standing up. Lin made eye contact.

"Deal." She said quietly. Asami turned to put the cloth in a laundry hamper.  
"And Asami... Thank you." Lin said softly. Asami nodded and left the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Smut Warning

Asami packed her things and Lin packed her own briefcase the next evening. She was walking down to Asami's bedroom, the heiress almost finished. Lin knocked before entering, the Sato girl standing by her bed, closing her bag.

"Ready to go?" Lin asked, leaning against the doorway. The heiress looked up, picking up her bag from her bed. She nods her head.

"I'm ready, let's go." She said. They walked out of the estate, getting in Lin's Satomobile. Lin drove them downtown, where she pulled into a parking garage under an apartment complex. They took an elevator lift up to the seventh floor, where they got off. Lin lead them down a large hallway, before stopping at her apartment door, where she unlocked it with her metalbending. She opened the door, revealing a medium sized apartment. It was modest and clean, and held the feeling of not being lived in for a long time. Only Lin's desk in the corner held any sign of having been used, the surface of the dark wood completely covered in piles and folders of paperwork. Lin led Asami to a bedroom, at the back of the apartment.

"I only have one bed, so I'll sleep on the couch." She said, turning on the light. "Let me know if you have any questions, there is a bathroom in there." She pointed to a door next to her closet.

"Are you sure? I can sleep on the couch, I really don't mind." Asami asked.

"You are my guest, I'm fine with the couch. To be honest I haven't slept here in a long time." Lin chuckled. "Do you want something to eat? Or drink?" She asked. They hadn't eaten dinner yet, and it was getting late. "I'm not sure what I have in my pantry..." They walked to the kitchen, where Lin opened a cupboard. It had a stray bag of rice and a layer of dust.

"Do you... want to go out to eat tonight?" Lin closed the cupboard door in slight embarrassment.

Asami smirked, crossing her arms in amusement.

"I suppose, but where did you have in mind?" She asked. Lin thought for a moment.

"How about I go get some pot stickers and rice from a food vendor down the block from here, it won't take me long, you can finish getting settled here." Lin offered. Asami sighed, sitting on the couch.

"Ok, I'm fine with that. Can I go with you?" She raised an eyebrow. Lin grabbed her jacket from her desk chair.

"No, I would prefer that you stay here, the Triple Threats would be more likely to find you if you were out and about. It would defeat the whole operation." Lin explained. Asami stood up from the couch, an irritated look stretching across her features.

"So I'm just going to stay cooped up in your apartment for spirits know how long?" Asami questioned.

"For now, I think it would be best. I'll still take you to work, and I can escort you to other things as well. But since we just got here, I think you shaould stay here. It's only a two minute walk Asami, and maybe half an hour for the food to cook at most. I'll be back soon. Stay. Put." Lin said, her eyes narrowing on her last two words. She left the apartment, locking the door behind her. She walked down to the vendor, and waited in a line to get to the food cart. She ordered her food once the line disapeared, and waited for it to cook. When she came back to the apartment with their food, she found the heiress asleep on the couch. She took off her jacket, before putting the food on a table. She sat next to the sleeping Sato girl on the couch, lifting her head onto her lap. She let Asami sleep for a while, feeling tired herself. She fell asleep sitting up on the couch, food forgotten on the table. She woke up a few hours later, Asami shifting in her lap. She sighed, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looking down to see mint green eyes staring back up at her.

"I got food..." She glanced at the clock, "A... few hours ago." She said. Asami laughed before stretching. "Are you hungry?" Lin asked. Asami shook her head, relaxing back onto Lin's lap.

"I kind of want to stay here, you're a comfortable body guard." She said, looking at Lin. Lin swallowed, she couldn't deny to herself that the heiress was attractive, but she knew that those thoughts couldn't have potential. She couldn't let herself fall for the girl who was at least thirty years younger than her. The heiress noticed her discomfort.

"Is something wrong?" Asami sat up, looking at the metalbender. She reached over to touch Lin's face, finger tips brushing against her scars. Lin flinched away from her touch, not wanting to feed any unrealistic fantasies any further. "Do you not like...me?" Asami asked. Lin turned back to look at the heiress.

"No it's not that... don't you think that that's intimate at all? Why are you so interested in me?" Lin asked, confused.

"What's wrong with it being intimate? Do you not like it?" Asami reached to tilt Lin's chin towards her, gazing at the metalbender.

"What are trying to get out of this, Miss Sato? You're confusing me right now." Lin replied.

"What do you want out of it Lin?" Asami asked, moving closer, their faces only inches apart.

"I-I don't know."

"Then maybe I can help you find out." Asami said before kissing the metalbender softly. She pulled back, noticing that Lin wasn't responding.

"I'm old enough to be your mother, Asami. Wh-why are you doing this with me of all people?" Lin spoke, words flustered and confused.

"Do you think I care about how old you are? Age doesn't matter to me." Asami answered. "And I honestly can't see you as a motherly figure." She moved in again, this time Lin kissed back. Asami pulled away looking at Lin.

"Are you sure you want me? I'm not willing to try this if you aren't serious about it. And we would have to keep it away from the public, we are two major public figures." Lin gazed at the heiress, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I want you, and only you. I feel safe around you." Asami said, kissing Lin again and again. Lin moved the Sato girl to sit on her lap, kissing her neck.

"How far- mmmm- are we going with this?" Lin asked as one of Asami's hands wandered down to her trouser's waistband.

"Let's see how far it goes." Asami panted back as Lin bit her neck. "I'm comfortable with going all the way. I trust you." She continued. Lin kissed down lower, moving Asami's jacket collar aside to access more skin. Asami helped her, and unbuttoned her jacket, before pulling off her shirt.

"We should move." Lin gasped. She picked up the heiress, taking her to the bedroom. They stood next to the bed, Asami pinning her down onto the matress. The heiress pulled on Lin's tank top, her kisses becoming more fervent. Lin helped her take off her tank top, leaving the metalbender in her bindings. Lin flipped them, lust slowly pushing every coherent thought from her mind. She unclasped Asami's bra, letting it slip away and fall to the floor. She gently cupped a breast in her palm, massaging it. Asami encouraged her closer, pushing her head down. Lin moved lower, kissing down her body, taking a nub in her mouth. Asami groaned and sighed, running her fingers through Lin's hair. Lin continued lower, kissing her abdomen, hooking her fingers in Asami's waistband, slowly pulling down her skirt.

"If you don't like something please tell me. Promise me?" Lin looked up at Asami, the heiress nodding.

"I promise, just please continue." She sighed, cupping Lin's face in her hands.


End file.
